BW011: A Home for Dwebble!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Pierce |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove, Cilan's Dwebble, Dwebble x3 |local =Random Route, Antimony Research Lab |major =Cilan catches a Dwebble. Cilan's Dwebble knows Shell Smash, Protect, X-Scissor and Slash. |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot Cilan makes sandwiches, which Iris and Ash enjoy. Even Pikachu and Axew are pleased with Cilan's cooking. Suddenly, Axew walks away and the heroes follow it and see a Dwebble shaping a new shell out of a rock. The heroes witness as Dwebble works hard to make a new home. It sprays a liquid from its mouth, allowing it to craft the shell easier. It designs the shell and comes into it, as it is perfect. Suddenly, three Dwebble emerge from the ground and attack the lone Dwebble. Dwebble protects itself, but thief hits it back, takes its shell and attaches it to its own. The lone Dwebble goes after the others, so Cilan sends Pansage to help it out. Pansage digs out, but returns, as the lone Dwebble comes back. Cilan offers help, but Dwebble runs off. Iris tells it does not need to be afraid of them, but Dwebble scrams. Pikachu tries to calm it down, though Dwebble attacks, hitting the rock. A chunck hits Pansage on the head, so Cilan uses a potion to heal it. Dwebble comes and apologizes to Pansage for the trouble it caused. Cilan understands it is upset as its shell got taken away. Iris proposes to make a new one, though Dwebble wants that one back. The heroes see it took a lot of time to make it, so decide to help it out, but Dwebble refuses and digs. Nevertheless, the heroes decide to find the Dwebble. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Pierce come into the subway tunnels for a meeting. Pierce informs them there is a data on a meteorite in a research lab. Their mission is to break in and gather the data back. Team Rocket thinks it will be a fun time, while Pierce responds he'll see how good they are. The heroes search for the other Dwebble, but nobody finds them. Seeing it is getting late, Cilan announces the dinner and invites Dwebble. At the dinner, as everyone eats, Pansage collapses, so Cilan feels it has a fever. Since Cilan has no potions left, Iris goes to prepare some medicine to heal it. After using the mortar and pestle to make the medicine, Iris gives it to Pansage, who falls asleep, as it will feel better. Ash compliments Iris and Axew for the job, while Dwebble observes. At night, as everyone sleeps, Cilan wakes up and sees Dwebble watching over Pansage, who is asleep. Cilan lets Dwebble know Pansage drank Iris' medicine and will feel better tomorrow. Dwebble goes to sleep, sa it stopped worrying. Team Rocket sneaks into the lab and bypasses the security alarms . Using a small device, they hack into the database and copy the info about the meteorite. Next day, the heroes are pleased to see Pansage is healthy once more and thank Iris for the medicine. The heroes track down the Dwebble thieves, who try to run away. Axew chases them and finds them hiding in their shells. Dwebble goes to attack, but the thieves hit it back. Pikachu goes to help, but Dwebble wants to solve this problem by itself. Dwebble tries to attack, but gets defeated by the thieves, who escape. The heroes tell Dwebble it needs their help. Cilan sees the thieves need to be separated, so uses his Pokémon food as bait. The thieves come to eat it, but Pansage, Pikachu and Axew pull the food, luring the thieves. Dwebble attacks a thief, but bounces off. Instead, Dwebble hides among the rocks, as it does not have a shell to protect it from attacks, so Cilan acknowledges it being a smart Pokémon. Dwebble sees a rock and hides behind it. The thief comes and uses X-Scissor, but misses. However, the boulder falls down (as Dwebble knew that would've happened), causing the thief to be knocked out. Dwebble uses X-Scissor and Slash, defeating the first thief. As Axew runs, Dwebble hits the second thief and runs off. The thief tracks it down and jumps, but gets stuck between two boulders. Using X-Scissor, Dwebble defeats the second thief. Dwebble tracks down the final thief, the leader who stole his shell, who notices the other two are gone. The thief goes to tackle, but Dwebble dodges and goes to use Slash. However, the thief redirects the attack to Dwebble's shell, so Dwebble stops and avoids the thief's moves, as the lead thief knows Dwebble can not attack him if he puts Dwebble's shell in the line of fire. The thief uses Smack Down, hitting Dwebble, who continues to battle. Dwebble lures the thief, who cannot pass through a tunnel and gets stuck, trapping him. Dwebble uses X-Scissor, though the thief retaliates. Dwebble uses Shell Smash, raising its attack and crushes the thief's shell using X-Scissor. Having been bested and humiliated by Dwebble with losing his own home, the thoroughly-embarrassed thief runs away, while Dwebble goes into its shell, pleased about the victory, having both regained its own home, while leaving the lead Dwebble bully without his as punishment for his actions. Team Rocket gives Pierce the data, who praises them about the success. Pierce tells them he will contact him further, then walks away. The heroes bid Dwebble farewell. However, Dwebble wants to go with Cilan, who is pleased by the idea. Cilan throws the Poke Ball and Dwebble lets itself be captured. With the matter settled, the heroes continue the journey through Unova. Debuts Pokémon Dwebble (Cilan's) Move *Shell Smash *Smack Down Trivia The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Dwebble. Dub differences In the dub, the English narrator mentions the heroes having the lunch, while in the original the part is left out. Gallery Cilan makes some sandwiches BW011 2.jpg Iris is pleased about Cilan's cooking BW011 3.jpg A lone Dwebble makes a new home BW011 4.jpg The three thieves appear BW011 5.jpg Dwebble runs away from the heroes BW011 6.jpg Dwebble hits Pikachu BW011 7.jpg Cilan heals Pansage using the potion BW011 8.jpg Pierce gives Team Rocket a new mission BW011 9.jpg Pansage drinks the medicine BW011 10.jpg Team Rocket detects security alarms BW011 11.jpg Team Rocket downloads the info BW011 12.jpg Pansage is healthy again BW011 13.jpg Dwebble got defeated BW011 14.jpg The heroes made a trap to lure the thieves BW011 15.jpg Dwebble gets hit BW011 16.jpg Dwebble uses Shell Smash BW011 17.jpg The thief's shell got destroyed BW011 18.jpg Dwebble decides to go with Cilan BW011 19.jpg Cilan caught Dwebble }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa